A fool's journey
by Yatocat19
Summary: Nico just wanted to have fun with his new life that was just like his favorite card game. Why now does he have so many doubts about his identity, and these odd memories that don't make any sense.


You were a quiet person in your first life. You wouldn't say that you were anything special, and you tried to help anyone in need as much as you could. You were a devoted wife, and you tried to enjoy what life gave to you. You never did anything super heroic in your life until you saw a man in a alley being hold at gun point. Your body moved on it's own as you rushed towards the person in need. Luckily you reacted fast enough to where they didn't pull the trigger. Luckily for you it was just two teenagers messing around with a gun that one of them owned.

You told them to be careful, and watch where they point it. The one who was holding it pointed it at you in a joking manner. The gun ended up being loaded without the safety lock on.

You felt a sharp hot pain right in your stomach, and collapsed on your knees immediately face forward. The kids ran away in shock, leaving you with a hole through your body. You unfortunately were on a walk without your phone, leaving you unable to call a hospital or anybody important like your loved ones.

You try to fight through the pain and stand up to a crouch leaning on the alley wall. But your legs soon fail, and you fall to the ground leaving you with no hope of surviving. Soon the darkness finds you, and your vision fades.

You let out a sigh. It's been a good run, you just wish you could grow old with your family, and have a child. You have your last breath, and let go.

You soon find yourself in a lobby crammed with hundreds of people. The smell is foul. It reminds you of body odor, but it's _different_ somehow. It smells like the funeral home where you would go whenever a family member died.

You notice that everyone around you looks … like it's Halloween. You fit in with your bloody clothes and a trail of blood coming from your mouth. You doubt you're in the hospital, if you're it's a very poorly staffed one with many sick people.

When you're looking around you see a bucket with the sign with the word 'valuables' written on it. There's a long line that seems to stretch for miles that is waiting to go, so you decided to avoid that for now.

The bucket reminds you of your wedding ring. You feel a strong sense that you should put it in the bucket of goodies. You start to wonder if you can attempt to throw it in.

You rip a part of your shirt where the bullet wound was at, and you carefully put your wedding ring in the center and tie the shredded part tightly.

You start to sneakily head over to the bucket with your little pouch. When you get to your desired location you set up your footing to a correct placement and take aim. It bounces off one of the people in line into the bucket. Thank god for softball practice .

You wait some more for what seems to feel like hours. Until you are bothered by a shouting voice.

"Whoever has put a valuable into the bucket come with me quickly! I don't have all afterlife, ah wait yes I do!" A sharply dressed skeleton laughs at his own joke. Somehow you aren't disturbed by his appearance that much, must be the fact that you died. You are mainly disturbed by his sense of humor instead.

You get up, and walk towards the most fashionable skeleton you have ever seen. Your name appeared out of thin air on the chalkboard behind the skeleton. The word 'Boat rides' was written in a manner that it seemed like it wasn't a big deal.

You are hoarded with other people towards a small sized canoe boat thing, you aren't very knowledgeable on boats so you don't know what it's called. You are shoved on board with what seems to be a hundred people, and you feel like a sardine. You got crammed into the middle, and you're currently being elbowed and sat on at the same time.

Luckily the others on the boat seem to find the river very interesting. You couldn't look if you wanted to and just stare upwards. Which was just blackness, your eyes couldn't even adjust to the light since there was none.

Soon the boat stopped, and you are told to wait for your trial. You try to fall asleep, but you don't seem to be able to sleep. So you just stare blankly for a while til your name is called.

When you're called you get summoned to a room with three juries above you. You stand below them bewildered, but you force yourself to greet them.

"A kindth' soul thy is. She helpth those in need."

"She broke many laws like assaulting, and stealing."

"I agree with rhymey over here she only did that for the money for her dying mother."

"Thou also died tryth to saveth another's life in peril."

"We all agree Elysium it is."

You stand confused as the men talked over you while talking about your life. You never believed that you were a good person, quite the the contrary in fact. You got into fights a lot, which was very unladylike thing to do. It made your family so embarrassed of you. You should've known better that stealing was bad, but teenaged you wanted to be cool. Your mother was your life. She was in need of you and you helped her. It was your duty as her child.

But before you can reject the men of their ruling you're whisked away towards your dream house. It was surrounded by tall wooded trees, and many different types of flowers. The house itself was a reasonable sized wooden cabin. On the front door there was an welcome mat that said home sweet home.

When you entered your house of solitude it smelled like freshly cooked cinnamon rolls on a early morning day with a freshly brewed hot apple cider to cheer anyone up. The wood was a nice light tone with scarcely decorated walls with your husband's artwork hanging. But your favorite thing when you looked around was a small picture of your husband sitting on the picnic that the two of you set up. He had fallen accidentally onto the food because he had misstep. You had taken the photo quickly so it wasn't the best quality, but it reminded you of the good times so it was held special in your heart.

You remained in your house wandering around trying to figure out if you were ever going to see your husband again. You missed his curly blond hair, and bright smile that lit up the world. He was alive when you died so you were waiting for him to die. This made you feel bad for wishing harm on your husband, so you tried to fill your head with things to do before you went mad.

You tried talking to your neighbors, but your quiet demeanor was a turn off for many. You found that gardening helped ease you mind just a bit, but your head would always go back to your husband, and what he was doing.

You tried the yoga club that was handing out flyers, it for a little bit of time kept your mind clear. Until it brought the thought of your husband trying to do the downward dog which made you laugh for a good minute till you got kicked out of yoga.

You learned how to play the ukulele from one of the neighbors who was from Hawaii. You always wanted to go to Hawaii, but never went since you didn't have the time or money to do so. You went to ukulele practice every other day, and you found that you actually really enjoyed it.

During one of the ukulele practices your teacher asks you why you haven't reincarnated yet since you been focused on your husband this whole time. You tell him that you're waiting for him to arrive to live with you since that's heaven for you.

"Ah sorry to say this dear. Are you even sure that he'll come to Elysium. Because there's a chance that he won't come."

"I'm positive that he'll make it. He's a good man."

"Honey, I know you're dying in here. You need to get out and start your next life. And maybe you'll get lucky, and meet your mystery man."

"If you're so sure about this why haven't you done it if it's so good huh?"

"I'm still able to go to yoga class unlike someone I know, and I'm enjoying my time here."

You decide to follow your teacher's advice and reincarnate. You go through with the plan in hopes that you'll see him again before he dies.

You are lead towards the River Lethe where you go to lose all your memories. You sit yourself down near the poppies, and cup the water in your hands and just _drink_.

You start to lose all thought, but you force yourself to keep drinking till you completely forget.

Soon it all…

_F_

_a_

_d_

_e_

_s_

_a_

_w_

_a_

_y_

January 28, 1934. You were born a boy in Italy with the name of Nico di Angelo. Second child of Maria di Angelo, and younger brother of Bianca di Angelo.

* * *

At the age of 3 you, Nico thought yourself a smart boy. Bianca had nothing on you, since you were quick at knowing what mamma wanted you to do. You also thought it was unfair that Bianca could walk a lot better then you to help mamma out better. You made everything a competition between the two of you, even when Bianca actually didn't really care.

As a 5 year old Bianca had _way_ more knowledge then you. She said older people know more things, like how mamma can make the best tiramisu. That's because she's older than the two of you. She later told you to never call mamma old or you would get a spanking.

Bianca also was super good at cards, mamma taught her how to play some of the games with the cards. The two of you would just randomly make a game off the top of your heads, and Bianca would always win. You weren't a very good sport when you lost, so Bianca fixed that by pretending that you had won. You never figured it out till mamma congratulated Bianca at winning.

You never went outside much, for some reason mamma didn't like the two of you alone so you always went with her. Mamma would be a scary lady if she wasn't your mamma, she scared a lot of the other women away since papa wasn't with her.

Whenever you and Bianca did sneak out Mamma was really scary so you and Bianca didn't do it often. Unless the two of you wanted to surprise mamma with flowers or candies. You were really good with candies, but all the pretty flowers that you would picked died really soon. It was the same with big sister.

Every once and awhile you would be left all alone to pick flowers for mamma. It would irritate you to no end that the things you would pick would stop being so pretty. It was almost like the flowers had a personal vendetta against you. Bugs seemed to hate you as well, you would never see the pretty butterflies your mamma told you about. You could only see the ones she had collected which were all dead.

When you were 4, Bianca turned 6 which meant she could go to school. But luckily for you mamma didn't want to send Bianca to a nice boarding school, so she was homeschooled instead. So you could hang out with your sister after she was done with her homework for that day.

When you and your sister would play in the backyard, you would always feel like someone was watching. So you asked mamma to fix the problem. She tried solving the problem by beating the thing with a broomstick. What came out of hiding was a pale, tall, beaten black haired man. He dressed finely with a suit made of silk, he had a neatly trimmed beard that made his face seem way more chilling. He looked like a skinny old version of you and your sister. Mamma said this was your Papa.

You were intimidated by this tall man you had just met, so you hid behind your sister for comfort. She also didn't know how to deal with… Papa.

"Hello Bianca, and Nico. I see that the two of you are settling nicely in your new home."

You were confused why Papa was here now, you thought he would never come back. And this has always been your home.

"Nico, we moved into this house after you were born. Shh be quiet I want to hear what he's saying to us." Bianca quietly whispered to you to hide that she was talking, but you think Papa heard it anyway by the way that he's smirking at the two of you.

"Bianca how is studying working for you? Your mother has told me that you have started homeschooling, I'll see fit that one of my workers will come to tutor you."

Bianca seemed out of words, you also didn't really know what they were talking about, but you tried to listen anyways. Bianca tried to answer Papa. "Papa I believe I'm doing well in school, mamma believes that I could go to high school when I'm old enough."

The two of them talk about school of a while, you try your best to listen in, and give them your opinion. But you were getting worn out, and you began to yawn loudly.

Papa bent down to pick you up, and he carried you to your bed. He then put you down, and you soon fell asleep.

The day after Papa had came a man came to the house. The man was finely dressed with fierce eyes that almost seem to burn you alive. When asked why he was here he replied that he was here to tutor your sister. You tried to avoid the tutor as much as you could get away with.

"Nico why don't you go give Mr. Genus his dinner ." Mamma asked you. This wasn't a request, mamma meant it as a order. This meant you had to go him.

You didn't like people who weren't your family that well, mamma said it was because you don't go outside as much. You thought they were just scary, you needed Bianca to save you just incase something happens.

Since Mr. Genus wasn't family he scared you, also it didn't help that he stared at you like you wasted his time. Those eyes made you feel disgusted in yourself.

Mamma told you when you turn 6 or 7 he would be your tutor as well. Bianca spoke highly of him, she's glad that she can be able to learn to be like mamma. You also want to learn to be like mamma. So you hide your protests, and try to ignore the feelings Mr. Genus gives you.

"Nico want to play cards with me?" Bianca asked, it was her free time after school work so she could play with you for a short bit.

"What are we playing today Sis?" You question, since Bianca always picks what you two play.

"Mr. Genus taught me how to play Poker, Nico you want to try it?" She brightly asked, you didn't notice the smirk creeping on her face so you agree.

You quickly learn Poker isn't a game you should mess around with. You quickly lose your stash of candies thy you hide from mamma, then Bianca gives you all her chores for a week. After that you start to cry about how unfair this game is and start to accuse her of cheating.

"Bianca your a big dummy, you can't win four times in a row!" You scream at her in anger.

"If I'm the big dummy then how did you lose four times in a row, and get all your stuff taken? Huh answer me Nico!" She yells straight back at you.

"You're a big cheater Bi. The biggest cheater in the WORLD." You cry out, your tears are heavy. Snot is creeping out of your nose, and your eyes turn red from crying.

"I am not a cheater!" Bianca screams, and faces away from you. She seems to also be crying.

"Are too." You mumble in protest.

"Am not." She replies in the same tone. Done with the screaming and yelling.

"Are you two done with your stupid little argument." Mamma questions, she must of heard the argument when she was cooking dinner. She walks over to you, and picks you up.

While she holds you she asked the two of you why you were screaming loud enough to be heard from a block away.

"Bianca cheated." You quickly answer Mamma before Bianca can say anything. Bianca turned to you in disbelief as you said those words.

"Bianca is this true?" Mamma sternly asks in a tone not to be messed with. She increases how tight she was holding you, so you start to squirm around in her arms.

"No mamma, Nico's a sore loser. I beat him in the card game we were playing." Bianca snidely answered Mamma, you feel hurt that she would say something about you like that.

"Nico what made you so angry." Mamma asked in a softer tone, probably noticing that Bianca and you were uncomfortable. When Mamma asked this Bianca went tense, and seemed to almost be a rock for a split second.

"She took my candy! And told me I had to do her chores all next week." You shook your head in anger almost forgetting what made you angry in the first place.

"Bianca I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to play poker in this house. I know I had told you that gambling in this household is strictly prohibited. I won't allow you to teach your younger brother how to play Poker like the common gambler," Mamma said in a disappointed tone. You didn't know why Mamma cared so much about a card game, but all you knew is that her anger wasn't aimed at you. "And Nico you need to learn that crying will not solve all your problems. Sometimes you must be a man like your Papa."

"Yes Mamma." You both mumble out.

"What did you say I couldn't hear you out of that mumbling." Mamma asked in a joking manner, she disliked when the two of you would mumble when you talked.

"Yes Mamma." The two of you repeated more clearly this time.

"Alright it's almost time for dinner. Bianca, honey go set up the table. And Nico you go tell Mr. Genus to come to the table." Mamma's stern voice echoed out to you and you quickly did your task.

Soon afterwards you found out that Bianca started to try to avoid you. You noticed that she wouldn't look at your face as much. She spent a lot more time studying instead of playing with you. This was the first time the two of you disagreed with something this big, and you thought Bianca was over-exaggerating the whole thing.

So you tried the normal things like she wasn't ignoring you. You tried to pick flowers a lot more during this times. You started to play cards with Mr. Genus, and found that your even worse at cards then you thought. You also tried to make friends with the kids outside.

Most of the other kids didn't really mind you all that much, but their Mamma's didn't like you. You would always hear nasty words when playing with the other kids. Mamma would scrub your tongue off with soap if you ever repeated a word.

You didn't know what a whore was, neither a bastard child as well. Mamma forbid you from saying them after you asked what they met when you first heard them from the women. She tolerated you playing with the other kids, but insisted that you must tell her everything that would happen.

Bianca continued her little charade of not caring until she saw you with many scratches and tears from playing too hard with the other boys. She forced you to take a bath, and said if you weren't scrubbed clean then she would do it herself. You thought she was gross for saying that and stuck your tongue out in disgust.

After you took a long bath that left your skin red. After you gotten ready for bed, Bianca sneaked up behind you and gave you one of the biggest hugs she ever gave to you.

"I'm sorry Nico. I was just so angry. I didn't even stop to think what you were feeling." She hurries out in a rushed tone, "If I knew you would get hurt I would never leave you alone like that Nico." Bianca wrapped her arms around you in a embrace, and tightly held you close. You hugged her back in a delayed manner.

Bianca tried to see you a lot more after the hug. She would surprise you after she finished her schooling with a rare sweet or a big hug. You continued to play with your sister, but you found that you somewhat enjoyed the time alone. So sometimes you would just wander around messing with the land around you.

When you turned six, you were forced to began your schooling. Unfortunately it wasn't as fun as your sister said it would be, you didn't like learning about math or shapes. You thought it was boring and a waste of time. You had trouble with learning Italian for whatever reason it just didn't click. This meant Mr. Genus didn't like you all that much more.

You found that most subjects were easy for you, beside the Italian. Mr. Genus pushed you to learn more and more when he found that you were good at certain things. You didn't like being stuck learning longer then you had to, so you stopped putting a lot of effort into some of the subjects.

He quickly realized that you stopped trying, and forced you to study the whole day without breaks. You put effort into your studies after that.

After studying you and Bianca would go eat lunch with Mamma. She would always make something light for lunch, so she could stuff you later during dinner. Well she tried at least, since it was hard to get enough food sometimes, but ever since Mr. Genus came you almost had a feast for dinner every day.

The second time you saw your father was at the age of eleven. You grew a bit in the few years, you were growing into bean-like frame. You were about the same height of your sister, which you would persister Bianca about whenever you had the chance. You were a lot better at Italian after Mr. Genus beat it into your head. You saw the same tall pale man after your lesson one day. He didn't change the way he looked, he looked exactly as he did the last time you saw him. It was so long ago that honestly you aren't sure if it was even real.

His face twitched a bit when he saw you, but you took that as a smile. So you smiled at him and did a little wave as walked away to do your chores. You had water the plants with gloves on because they hated when you touched them.

Your Mamma had flowers in the fronts of your house, she loved yellow lilies. Your chore was to keep the flowers alive, and well until they died, you had to work hard to not shrivel up the plants. The petals would shrivel up whenever you touched a plant like you were some type of disease. You enjoyed the peaceful watering of the plants and wished they didn't hate you so much.

You didn't know why but you felt a chill run down your back. It started to rain when it was a perfect sunny day. The rain was hard and pounded your skin like hail leaving little red marks wherever it hit. You quickly ran inside abandoning the lilies to drown. You were soaked head down, you were the coldest you have ever been in your life in those few seconds. Your damp clothes seemed to weigh you down like a brick in the ocean.

You take a long hot steamy bath in hopes that this feeling of terror will go away, instead you spent the whole time paralyzed by your thoughts of paranoia. You wrap yourself in your warmest blanket and go to your sister's room.

"Bianca, Biannnnnnca, Bbbbbbianca." You whine in a pleading tone. You would often bug your older sister when you felt troubled.

"What is it Nico. I'm trying to finish my work right now." Bianca sighs loudly, but you can tell she's not annoyed. She turns away from her homework and looks at you.

"I'm still really cold from after the rain. Will it be okay if I sleep in your room with you tonight?" You usually hated sleeping with Bianca since she would kick, and snore during the night, and tease you that you needed someone to sleep with. But today she had a different look on her face, like she was trying to read your mind.

"Is it because of Papa? I know we don't see him often, but Mamma says he's a good man." Bianca says in a hesitating tone. It's like she's stepping on thin ice whenever she mentions Papa, but honestly you don't mind him. And you tell her that it's not him.

"Then what's bothering you Nico?" Her voice is soft like velvet making you unsure if it matters at all.

"I can sleep in my own room Bianca, you don't have to worry about me." You quickly rush out of her room, to get away from her mothering. You shouldn't of said anything to her, now she's never going to let it go.

You go to bed scared and afraid. It almost makes you wish you sucked it up, and slept with Bianca. You have goosebumps and you can't fall asleep like you usually can. You decide that maybe being outside will help make you fall asleep. You find Papa outside sitting where you would normally sit. You slowly move closer and sit next to him.

You can't think of any small talk, so you just continue to stare at the darkness with your apparent Papa. You still have chills, but you have the feeling that it's from the cool breeze instead.

"Nico, tonight will be your last day in Italy. Your mother and I have decided to move to America to live with your Grandfather." A cold hard voice is heard, but you don't realize for a second that it is your Papa who is talking.

"What do you mean?" You ask in a confused manner. He sprung it up so suddenly that you almost didn't hear what he said.

"I believe that Italy is too dangerous, so I will be taking you to a new home where you will be more safe." His voice gruffly stumbles out, it's almost like he doesn't realize how much this will effect you. You almost want to get angry at him and scream, but from the look of his eyes there will be no debate here. So you lower your head and sigh.

You continue to stare at the darkness til you fall asleep on your Papa's shoulder. The soft buzz of crickets chirping lulled you into a dark sleep. It was the best sleep you had have for a very long time. You wake up in your bed like nothing ever happened.

You wake up to the smell of fresh bread cooking, you slowly inch yourself out of your bed, and put on a decent looking outfit on. You don't fix your bed head because you like the way it looks, your eyes droop down naturally making you look sleepless.

When you go into the dining room Bianca was setting up the table in a orderly fashion, and Papa was sitting down reading the newspaper like it was a normal day. You sit next to papa and wait anxiously for the food to be done, and Papa makes you somewhat uncomfortable for some odd reason.

Mamma makes some hard bread with some jam she got from the street, and made some coffee for Papa and Mr. Genus. And a small fruit salad to go with some yogurt. It was the normal thing usually to get a light breakfast, and you would make up for it by eating a lot later in the day.

When you start to look around the house you noticed that the walls were barren, and the whole room empty and lonely. Only the bare minimum was still left out, it was all packed away. You now realize Papa wasn't kidding when he was talking to you.

You barely move to touch your breakfast. You just aren't in the mood to eat at the moment, but you force yourself to shove some of your mother's amazing cooking down your throat. It would be disrespectful to not eat her cooking when she made her best for you.

The others finish their plates completely, and Papa even asks for seconds. Bianca and Mamma wash up the table and dishes, you now realize this is your last day in this house. You somewhat start to panic inside, like how will you ever see the sunsets the same way or play pranks on your family in the house. You didn't want to give that up, but your choice didn't matter in the long run.

Mamma and Bianca kissed all the neighbors goodbye, you pouted and regretted your decisions up to now. You didn't say goodbye, you never really liked your neighbors anyway.

You stayed with Papa when Mamma and Bianca said all their goodbyes. He seemed very worried, he kept on staring at the sky in a desperate fashion. The two of you ended up going with Mamma and Bianca just a little bit behind them. You didn't know if Papa was normally like this so you just chalked it up to him being normal.

The look on some of the women's faces seemed odd when they saw your Papa. They weren't very nice ladies, and after they saw Mamma and Papa together they thought it was such a wacky thing. They had a look of pure terror when they saw your Papa. You thought it was kinda funny.

Your family of four walked toe to toe back towards your house. Papa seemed very paranoid right in the open, he told all of you that you must stay close to him or something horrible could happen. The three of you followed the odd request and stuck close to Papa.

When you got into the house Mamma and Papa had to talk about something that didn't involve you or Bianca so you two played a game with your hands in a clapping manner. Bianca told you to quite down your claps a bit so that she could hear the conversation between Mamma and Papa.

"Maria we must go underground instead my brother will kill the children, and you if we do not go." Papa's voice is desperate and wild, he holds onto Mamma as he says this in a way to convince her.

"Hades your brother had told you that they will be save in the camp. Believe in his word, my darling he's your family." Mamma's sweet tone seems to crush Papa's argument with a few words.

"Maria! My family are not nice people! My brother will not keep his promises, he's going to kill our children!" Papa's strong voice echoed through the house. You didn't need to quiet your claps to hear this one.

Mamma sighs and continues, "Daring I have already bought the tickets for our flight we don't need to go underground. Here I'll go get them right now they're in my purse."

Mamma goes up the stairs to get her purse. A large crack of thunder is heard and you see large amounts of lightning hitting all around you, you start to cry loudly. Somehow a large stone formed around the two of you, and protected Bianca and you from the bolt of lightning.

When you look up a large hole in the house appeared. The perfectly clear skies was black with large clouds around like skyline. It is dark out now, and when you look down you see your house burned to a crisp. Your tears seem to blur your vision, you didn't really care about how you started to openly weep out loud. Your cries almost were echoing in the burnt out house. Bianca starts tearing up, and slowly starts to embrace you, and cry into your shoulder. She is loudly weeping, and her tears are getting everywhere, but you can't bring yourself to say anything to her.

"Take them underground, and make them drink. I must do something." Papa spoke strongly with a firm look in his eyes. He looked the maddest you have ever seen him. He walked over to the two of you and rested his hand on Bianca's and your head. Then he left again.

Mr. Genus follows your father's orders and quickly takes to the underground, you don't know how stairs appeared out of nowhere . You don't know where you're going, but you are worried about Mamma. You want to go back, you have a feeling that you will never see her again. You know death is the only option, but you want your Mamma to kiss you in the forehead to calm you down and make you feel better.

"Will we live with Papa now that … Mamma is … de-dead ?" Bianca chokes out, she starts to cry again after saying a word.

You somewhat knew that Mamma was dead, but you didn't want to admit it. You didn't want the fact that you wouldn't see her alive anymore. You were feeling numb, and couldn't think what to say to comfort your distressed sister.

"You are correct child, your father will take care of you now. You must not doubt him, he'll take care of things in his own way." The emotionless voice of Mr. Genus echoes in the tunnel.

The tunnel of steps was dark and musty. Bianca was in front of you. She was holding your hand, and it was very comforting. The fact of mamma gone was heavy, you continued look around in hopes of distracting yourself from thinking about what just happened.

"M-Mr. Genus, sir why are we going underground?" Bianca asks in a hesitating voice. Her hand squeezes so tightly around yours that you don't think the blood can even go into your hand.

"Young master we are going into your father's domain to protect you." He answered Bianca's question, but only made you more confused.

You ask in a soft voice if you would see Papa when you arrive.

"No. Your father is a busy man you'll see him another day." Mr. Genus replies in a stiff tone. When you look at him you see a sympathetic look, and it's the first time you see a emotion from him.

Soon the stairs stop and you see a beautiful river. It was calm and poppies grew around the riverbank. Mr. Genus led the two of you towards the the edge of the river.

"Here the two of you must be thirsty. I'll go and pour you some water from the bank." He spoke softly that you almost didn't hear him. It unnerved you. Mr. Genus wasn't a nice man.

As soon as you started to look at the river you were getting so thirsty. Bianca felt the same way because she wouldn't ever allow you to drink straight from a river. You wanted to claw out your throat in hopes of quench your parched mouth.

The two of you eagerly watched as he walked towards the bank and out of nowhere got a jug. He slowly put water into the jar, and it was so tantalizing to watch.

When he arrived with the jar of water he didn't have any cups so he poured it into your and Bianca's hands. You quickly gulped down the water in your hands as if your life was deprived of water.

And all your worries

_W_

_e_

_n_

_t_

_A_

_w_

_a_

_y_

You are Nico di Angelo. A orphan, and younger brother to Bianca di Angelo. Currently you are stuck in a hotel you can't get out of.

* * *

A lawyer claiming to be your deceased father's lawyer took you here when he had found the two of you in your parents house. He had told the two of you that he could get your inheritance for the two of you to live with. He dropped you off here about two weeks ago. When you first saw him he looked so familiar to you.

Bianca and you stayed in your room for most of the first week. You avoided the other people, something in your gut told you to not gamble so you avoided going downstairs. Food arrived everyday at 6:00 A.M sharp. You enjoyed the taste of it, but it seemed bland and plain to your standards. You and Bianca refused to eat the Italian items on the menu, for some reason made you feel uncomfortable.

You two tried to waste the time by learning new things like drawing, and Bianca found out that she could cook amazingly. You found some books in the library that interested you. Cards filled most of the day, Bianca would usually win. You didn't mind much since it proved that Bianca was a better player then you. The days were long and dull. You started to request that the staff would give you ingredients instead of food, and they would quickly get what you wanted. You and Bianca enjoyed spending time cooking together. You don't know how she knows so many recipes, and when you ask she replies that it's just her naturally doing it.

She teaches you how to make a fluffy cake, and you show her your books. One of the books you find was about cooking, you later try to find every book that has to deal with cooking possible to give to Bianca. She is happy with your enthusiasm, but tells you to calm down a bit. You continue to search through the piles of books in the library when your out, and find one about ukuleles. You get a weird ache in your chest when you see it, so you decide to check it out.

You tell Bianca about your discovery later that day when you are eating dinner.

"Nico try it we got nothing else to do, so why not." Encouraged Bianca, she suggested when she's cooking you could learn how to play. The next day you ask the staff for a ukulele and a tuner and later that day you get both of them. You find it difficult to play at first but rereading the book made you somewhat decent at playing. Playing the instrument gave you a nice vibe, it allowed you to calm down when you felt upset that you were stuck in this hotel.

Bianca and you continue this routine of everything for about 2 months. She had started to become more strict with you after you found some inappropriate books that weren't meant for your age group. She believed that movies were that were PG-13 weren't suitable for you. You called her out on her ways saying that being 13 herself is no excuse. She fired back the ' I'm older card' and won the conversation.

The last day you were in the hotel you find these odd cards. They were filled with information about Greek Gods and other myths. It was called Mythomagic, it was a card game with tiny statues and hologram cards. You played with some of the people playing it for a good couple of hours. You quickly get some cards to play with, and you later ask the staff to get you some more decks. Bianca wasn't amused by your actions.

Your lawyer showed up later that day, he told you that he found the best area for the two of you to live at. When your on the bus moving towards your new home you notice your bus driver having horns, Bianca notices too and holds you closer to her as you get on. The lawyer harshly stared at the ram horned bus driver, and he quickly started his route.

To pass the time you read your Mythomagic cards out loud to your sister, and practiced your strings on your ukulele without playing to not disturb the other riders. You think you kinda pissed them off by reading the cards out loud, but you enjoyed it too much to care.

When you arrived at the boarding school, you were told that you would be separated into the boys dorm and girls dorm. Bianca seemed happy about this for whatever reason, and you hid your disappointment, and pretended that you were fine with this new development. She told you a little freedom would be nice for a little bit.

You had a room to yourself since you had came to the dorm during the middle of the semester. That they gave you the extra room since they didn't have enough room in the other rooms. You were lonely without the company of your sister, and felt like she abandoned you.

You set up your little room. You organized all your Mythomagic decks, and cards as neatly as you could. The few books you had were stacked in a orderly fashion. The school gave you a couple of uniforms to wear so you set out the one you were going to wear for the next day. After you finished unpacking your small assortment of stuff. You started to stress yourself out. When you had nothing to do, it screwed with your mind. So you started to play your ukulele, it was a while since you last played so you needed to tune it.

You started to cry as you played, you wanted all these feelings out of you. You didn't like bottling everything up inside, but lately you haven't been talking to your sister about secrets. So you found other ways to calm your emotions. In the books you read they would always talk about how it was healthy to let it all out.

You strummed with no rhyme or rhythm as you cried. You cried about everything that was in your heart. About how you're stuck in a new place, or maybe how your relationship with Bianca seemed to be failing. Or that your all alone in this new world without Bianca right by your side.

Soon you wiped your tears off your face, and put away your ukulele. When you went into the bathroom to wash your face. You see a small boy with olive skin, and your nearly black eyes are watery and red. There is snot coming out of your nose, and your hair is still messy. You decide to take a bath to calm down even more.

You turn the water on almost to the highest setting since you want to be warm, and not boiled alive. You stay in the tub soaking in for about a hour or two. You almost fall asleep, but you get out before you accidentally drown.

After your bath you changed into your pajamas almost somberly, and when you get in your bed you start to doodle nothing important. You soon brush your teeth, and fall asleep early that night.

You wake up to your early alarm, and start to get ready for your day. You get dressed in your set out clothes from the night before, and brush your teeth. You somehow wash your face as well. You splash water on your face again, and laugh at yourself as you leave the bathroom. You like to start the day with a smile or a laugh to improve the day. You grab your stack of Mythomagic cards, just in case.

Bianca told you to met her at the cafeteria so she could eat breakfast with you.

So you wait.

And wait.

… and wait some more.

By the time she arrived you had already eaten breakfast. Bianca's clothes disheveled, and she looked like she was put through the wire. She explains that she overslept since her alarm didn't go off. Bianca was apologizing as much as she stresses over you, which was a lot.

You felt bad that you caused your sister to feel uncomfortable about being late so you say it's fine. You wait as Bianca grabs something quick to eat, and together you walk each other to your classes.

You quickly realize that the classes you take are unfamiliar. You are somewhat alright with English, and math is more challenging then you… remember? When you ask Bianca with help you find out she's as hopeless as you are.

The days go by fast and boring. You slowly become better at your classes, but you aren't a perfect straight A student. Bianca tries her best at school, and it shows. She stays after school with tutors to learn better.

You are more focused on your card game then school. You didn't enjoy school so you tried avoided it. You somewhat had friends, but you could tell that they didn't really like you all that much. They enjoyed Mythomagic, but not as much as you. So when you would babble on about how cool it was, you think they thought you were overly annoying.

You try to continue hanging out with Bianca. You notice she seems alone just like you. She would begrudgingly hang out with you, and the two of you would play cards or Mythomagic. You were slowly starting to beat her whenever you played cards, and you always beat her when playing Mythomagic, since that was just your thing. You would leave your sister alone every once awhile since it seemed like she needed it.

Your school did a weird thing where they would go on field trips to different places. They picked a Washington D.C trip. You remembered living there for a short time before the hotel, but you were honestly really excited to go. You and Bianca agreed on rooming together because… you two were left out of the other groups. People ignored the two of you when picking people to be with when traveling.

When you were at Washington D.C you noticed a funny hat that would look nice on Bianca. So with your pocket money you tried to pay for the simple thing. And unfortunately the owner of the little shop was on a break so you had wait a little bit. During that wait Bianca found you, and waited with you as the employee came back.

"Oh hello! Sorry I didn't sm-see you. I was just having lunch. Here I'll let you have that for free, all you have to do is follow me for a second."

Bianca looked very uncomfortable, and you felt the same way. For whatever reason the worker bugged you way the wrong way. His eyes seemed to sparkle with something malicious. Bianca looked liked she wanted nothing to do with whatever this man wanted to do with the two of you.

You were determined to get the hat for your sister that you didn't stop to think about how stupid this whole idea is. You followed the worker into the empty alleyway with Bianca who was making sure nothing crazy happened.

You held onto the hat tighter as the employe grabbed a broom that was leaning on one of the walls. Then immediately he started to chase you.

Bianca was a faster runner so she held onto your hand firmly as the two of you nearly escape your capture. You ended up finding the group and blended into the crowd to escape.

After this incident the two of you didn't really enjoy the trip as much. Bianca was too focused on making sure nothing happened to relaxed, and forced more cautionary measures. Like being together most of the times, and staying with large groups of people.

When you arrived back at the school you gained a new student. His name was Grover Underwood. He couldn't really walk that well, and tried to be friends with your sister and you. You thought he was a bit off for whatever reason.

"Nico! Wait up I can't walk as fast as you!" Grover yelled out as he tried to hobble his way over towards you.

"Ah Grover are you excited the new pack for Mythomagic is coming out in a few days!" Sometimes you tried to not be overly annoying, but it was kinda hard to do since people just found your overall personality annoying.

Grover seemed to cringe just a bit, and replied in a confused tone. "Um Nico what's that?"

"Well it's this game where you got these figurines and you battle them. They are like based on Greek Gods and blah blah…."

In the winter your school would do this thing where they would set up a school dance. You found them to be weird. You enjoyed dancing, but since you only had Bianca to really hang out with it kinda lowered the fun of the whole idea since dancing with your sister is pretty weird.

Bianca was wearing her green hat you stole on the field trip. You just decided to wear whatever you owned. The two of you stood near the bleachers because the two of you didn't really want to dance the night away.

"Nico why did you bring your cards with you?" Bianca asked like she didn't already know the answer.

"I'll get bored by just watching them sis. I don't know why you find staring at people fun." You answer in a manner of fact.

Bianca's face flushed for a bit, and then looked around to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey Nico. Does it seem like there's more people here then who's normally here? Your friend Grover is hanging out with a girl I don't recognize." Puzzles Bianca. Bianca had a almost perfect memory. She could pick out a person's face she met a week ago in a crowd.

"Hmm I don't know who she is. But it's might just be a older kid we don't know." You hummed a reply.

The girl Grover was dancing with was taller then him, and she seemed miffed by Grover. She was wearing odd clothes that seemed out of place, she reminded you of a doll. Stiff with noticeable beauty, she almost seemed outer-worldly.

The two of you watched people dance while waiting for the dance to end. Whenever you go to these dances you quickly realize they're not as fun as they seem, and it somehow always disappoints you that you don't have a lot of fun. After a couple of minutes doing that Bianca and you get pulled by Dr. Thorn into the long hallways.

Bianca and you were always confused by this man. Since she always remembers a face, and when he popped out of nowhere suddenly Bianca told you she had no memory of this man working here. You had to go deep into thought to realize you never saw this man before the few days he was here. He told the two of you that he needed to talk about the both of your grades outside the gymnasium. You followed your teacher out and away.

As soon as the two of you were out of sight he slammed you into the wall with his hands.

"Bianca di Angelo and Nico di Angelo. The two of you better follow me or we will have more incidents like that one." Dr. Thorn's thick accent echoed through the halls. But no one seemed to hear a word through the music.

Bianca made sure that you were alright, and together you followed the insane man. You didn't feel extremely hurt or anything, but you had a feeling that he could do more serious damage to you if he wanted to.

He lead the two of you into the empty entry hall. Then he hid himself away like a predator waiting. Soon a boy walked in with a sword in his hands. He seemed a little panicked, and he didn't notice Dr. Thorn above him ready to strike. You and Bianca knew he couldn't get out of there in time to avoid the crazed man. The boy was taller then Bianca, he had messy hair for a dance, and had everyday clothes on. He was beautiful like the girl you saw earlier, for whatever reason your heart fluttered a bit.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Bianca's fist shook with fear or anger. She was ready to explode, she like you was too shocked to do anything to help the pretty boy.

"My name's Percy. I'm going to take you out of here, and get you somewhere safe." His voice was leveled and calming, it was unreal that he couldn't notice the man ready to kill him. You couldn't somehow get your voice to work to warn him of the dangers.

You watch uncomfortably as Dr. Thorn throws something at Percy. He gets hit in his shoulder and thrown into the wall. You want to help him, but your legs are like jelly. You want to collapse and cry like a little baby.

You let out a small quiet weep of sympathy pain for the pretty boy.

You watch as he gets and slashed at nothing. You see him tense up as Dr. Thorn says his real name and talks to him.

You kinda blank out for a little bit as Bianca watches on intensive to get clues on what's going on at the moment. You watch in awe as you see Percy try to free himself from the wall. He looked paler, and less motivated to move. You couldn't move your body to help him, so you just stare.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Bianca move slightly towards the exit in hopes she could just escape. As soon as she moved a inch a giant thorn appeared right next to her face blocking her from moving a step farther.

"All three of you will come with me. Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw." Dr. Thorn remarked in a impatient tone.

The group of three was herded outside and into the woods, you wished you could just go to Grandma's house instead of going with this maniac. The snow was blasting with a chilled wind. You wished you had grabbed a coat so you weren't as cold.

The other boy, Percy. Walked slower, and took longer. He looked miserable, his clothes were ripped, and he looked to be in pain. He would complain every few minutes. Sometimes he would stop and stare a bit in the distance.

Bianca was paying more attention to what was happening around you. She was reasonably angry at the apparent kidnapping, and yelled at the messed up man. He screamed back at her in his horrible voice.

Your voice quivered when you spoke, but you ended up telling him off to speak to your sister that way.

The three of you stood on the edge of a cliff. You started to panic a bit more, and started to fiddle with your favorite figurine. Percy started to wobbled a bit, and Bianca grabbed him and made him stable.

"Thanks."

"What is he? How do we get out of this mess."

"I… I'm working on it."

You would say your scared, but you wouldn't want to give the creep the satisfaction of knowing how you feel at the moment. So you stay quiet in hopes this is just a dream.

"… Face me!" The weirdo talked into his walkie-talkie ? "By all means, Son of Poseidon. Jump! There is sea. Save yourself." He mockingly laughed.

"What did he call you?" Bianca quietly asked in hopes of understanding what's happening.

"I'll explain later."

"You do have a plan, right?"

Percy looked at the edge. You started to think he was a little wonky as well, if he was thinking that suicide was a lot better then being kidnapped by your teacher. You understand completely.

"I'll kill you before you ever reach the water. You do not realize who I am, do you? Unfortunately you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead." Dr. Thorn monologued.

"Who wants us? Because if you think you'll get a ransom, your wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I only … have each other." Her voice broke and quivered as she spoke.

You somewhat listen to the doctor in front of you talk to Percy, but it all went over your head. You tried to understand what they were talking about but it was obvious the conversation wasn't for you.

You ask where he was going to take you and he replied sarcastically about how you were going to join a army just like your game of dolls.

"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your stupid great army and—" You yell at the ignorant man, who doesn't know the difference between dolls and figurines! It's common sense!

You were cut off again by Bianca and stayed quiet again.

"—We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway!"

Percy with the same question as you asked "The Great what?"

He smiled evilly like something horrible was going to happen. "The stirring of monsters. The most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the like of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monsters of all— the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

Bianca whispers, "He's completely nuts."

Percy being the reasonable guy he is, says something brilliant. "We have to jump off the cliff. Into the sea."

"Oh, super idea. You're completely nuts too." Bianca remarked.

Then a invisible force pushes into the three of you away from the cliff. It stuns you for a bit as you watch the girl you saw before charging in with the most ugliest thing you have ever seen, you want to literally bleach your eyes out at the sight of the horrible thing. She grabs a spear out from a Mace jar? And goes at Dr. Thorn. She screams something and attacks.

Dr. Thorn avoids her attacks, and his hand starts to turn into a weird orange paw with huge claws that would spark when hitting the forbidden ugly thing. The girl ended up rolling away from his slashes.

You were almost too focused on the fight to notice the loud noise from the helicopter above you. You ended up looking at it flying above you and missed part of the fight. You ended up hearing the girl who appeared out of nowhere say Dr. Thorn was a manticore. That meant this was really bad since that type of monster was really hard to kill.

"Who are you people. And what is that?" Bianca asked again.

"It's a manticore! He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!" You gasped. This could end very bad, since this was the real deal.

"Get down!" The random appearing girl pushed Bianca and you down into the snow, and the boy just stood there. A shield appeared just in time to save him. It made him look very bad ass, like a hero. And Grover ended up getting pelted over near your little group.

The girl and the manticore yelled at each other to stop until a noise of thunder and light from the helicopter appeared. It had heavy guns, the light seemed to blind the girl. Which allowed the monster to fling her shield away. Percy ended up saving her with his banged up shield.

Then a horn was heard. Just as fast a arrow struck your old teacher's shoulder, as soon as it hit he cried in agony. He tried to throw his spikes again, but the arrows intercepted the path and stopped them. Dr. Thorn pulled out the arrow and cried out in pain. Percy tried to swipe at him with his sword, but failed and ended up getting knocked aside with his shield.

You saw archers in the woods, they were around your age and younger. Every one of them had a bow in their hand, and looked at the manticore in disgust.

"The Hunters!" Pop out of nowhere girl cried.

"Oh, wonderful." Strong girl muttered, soon you would agree with her.

One of the taller girls stood out from the others. She was graceful in the way she took a step forward with her bow drawn. You noticed she had a headband braided into her hair. She ended up speaking, "Permission to kill, my lady?"

Dr. Thorn whined. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!" You didn't know what he meant but it sounded like a big deal.

"Not so," A girl around your age spoke. She was even more doll like then strong girl. She was so beautiful that she didn't even look human. She looked too stern to be around your age. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. Zoë, permission granted."

"If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" He growled, as he lunged at strong girl and Percy. Invisible girl leaped at the monster to get her friends out of his aim. She started to go ham on the monster and stuck a dagger into his back making him cry even more. He tried to fling her off, but she was holding on to dear life.

Zoë ordered the girls to fire as Percy scream at them to stop. But their arrows flew anyway at hit their target.

"This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!" The manticore screamed as he jumped off the cliff with the girl still on his back.

"Annabeth!" Percy scream again, and tried to go after the girl, but was stopped by the helicopter's gunfire. You watched him in respect of how far he was going to go for his friend.

The young girl who had all the power looked at the helicopter, and with the wave of her hand it turned into a conspiracy of ravens. She spoke a few words which sent shivers down your spine. "Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt."

You watched on as strong girl and Zoë were about to start a fight. You almost wanted them to make up, and hug each other.

Percy tried to convince the girls to go searching for Annabeth, they ended up stopping him from throwing himself off a cliff.

And you later found out the young girl ended up being Artemis. Who would of known! You got to get a autograph before she turns you into weird type of animal!

Grover and you went into the woods away in Artemis's request. You found out in a short period of time that your favorite game was basically real life now which was a dream come true after the group gave you and your sister a rundown of what your life will be now. Bianca wasn't taking it as well as you, but hey … you think you and Bianca been through the thick and thin you should be alright.

You ended up showing Grover how to play Mythomagic again since he clearly didn't listen the first time you showed him. Which was okay since most people don't. You try to make the game sound interesting to a person who already is part of the game.

This day was a roller coaster ride it began awful because nothing was really happening at that dance since it was really really boring. But it only really went down when you got kidnapped by your weirdo teacher who ended up being a real manticore. You ended being saved by Thalia who laughed when you called her strong girl, Annabeth who fell off a cliff, and Percy who's really cool! Also a helicopter blew up, and these girls show up with bows, and kinda kill the manticore. And right now your living the high life knowing that your favorite game is somewhat based on real life!

But you are reminded of the girl who fell off the cliff, Annabeth. You hope that your life won't make you go crazy with falling off cliffs because that sounds awful to be honest. You don't want to see what would happen next.

After your talk with Grover the two of you continue to talk about different stuff.

"Sooooo are you really not human?!" You squeal a little bit.

"Umm yeah I'm a satyr. I thought I already told you." He muttered.

"Oh yeah you did. It went out my mind when I started thinking about stuff." You vaguely say.

At the end of your walk with Grover you unfortunately understood that he was a little bit uncomfortable to walk with you. Must have been how you asked him a bunch of questions about being a satyr, and what he does.

When you get back to the camp with Grover one of the Huntress gave you a bag with all your valuables in it. Luckily they grabbed your ukulele you grabbed in the hotel, you would be very sad to let it go. They also grabbed all the whole Mythomagic collection you had gathered up.

You watched and moved towards Grover went over to fix Percy's arm. It seemed to glow green like a children's science kit. You hovered over the two as Grover dressed the wound.

"Hold still. Here's some Ambrosia while I clean that out." Grover said.

You didn't want to disturb them so you went away a bit and started messing around with your figurines as you always do when you get stressed after a couple of minutes Percy came over to see what you were doing.

"Big collection huh?"

"I've got almost all of them, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few of the rarer ones."

"You have been playing this game for a long time?"

"Just this year. Before that . . ." You stop to think, you honestly can't remember what you did before the hotel. You hate thinking about the past because it always comes up empty.

"What?"

"I forgot. It's pretty weird." It's best not to dwell on it or you might get sad for a bit. "Hey, could I see your sword again." You didn't see his sword that well the last time you saw it out since you were focused on the manticore.

Percy took out a pen and it quickly turned into the sword you saw earlier. It made you think a little bit about what it could do.

"Cool! Does it ever run out of ink?" You were getting too wrapped up in this whole mess. You started to fire loads of questions like you were at war with Percy and the only way you would win is if you would question him.

"Can you surf really good?"

"Do you fight with Thalia a lot?"

"Can I marry you?"

Actually no you didn't say the last one. You wanted to have a nice strong "friend" like some of those books you read, and Percy was the perfect fit. AND he was super cool. But whenever you thought about a . . . "friend" it made you so melancholy for whatever reason.

After you said the Annabeth question Percy looked till he was ready to throw you off the cliff as well so you start to slow down the questioning. Percy was saved by the appearance of Zoë.

She ended up dragging Percy to talk to Artemis. You sorta are upset that you can't go see her again, but you read all her cards and know she doesn't really like boys that much. Doesn't take away the fact that she's a god though.

After all of them had a talk without you Bianca came over with a look on her face. It was the look of embarrassment, and shame or pity. You couldn't get the full meaning of the look she gave you since it turned into a grimace.

"Hey Nico. Remember how I said I wanted to have more friends." Bianca looked everywhere except at your eyes. The two of you had this agreement that was never said, but understood that when talking to each other that each other that the two of you should be honest with each other.

Lately Bianca hasn't been very honest to you. Which led you feeling like Bianca was like the other kids who didn't enjoy hanging out. You would probably have more ukulele sad time than ever. It made you feel worthless because you couldn't help her, when Bianca used to tell you about her problems it made you feel like you helped her some way. She started to look at you in a different light. You could kinda tell by the way she acted around you.

Bianca was lonely, and you couldn't help her anymore. She needed other people; friends. You just hope she didn't hate you.

"Nico I joined the hunters. They looked so friendly, and you told me that we should have more friends, and I . . . I'm sorry. I won't be with you anymore, I'm sorry that I'm selfish Nico." Bianca's voice hiccuped a couple of times when she told you the news. She told you that she didn't regret it, and you believed her. Bianca has never wanted to be held down by anything, even you.

You couldn't bring yourself to resent your sister for choosing a different life then you, but you became sadden by the fact your sister was gone. You were just upset that she didn't think of your feelings.

You watched your sister walk away. Somehow you felt like this would be one of the last times you would speak to your sister.

* * *

When getting in the flashy mini-van you noticed Bianca getting into the back, it made you a little sad, but you knew Bianca wants you to stay happy in your own way. You talk to Apollo for a bit, he's really attractive. You try to ignore the fact that you agree with Thalia calling him hot, because thats gay and your obivously not gay

He explains things like how he's also the sun god like Helios, you learn how important the sun is. Well you knew the sun was important, but no one really explained it as good as Apollo explained to you. It also was very confusing, and you didn't really fully understand what he was talking about with the whole 'manifestation of the sun's power'

You're quite happy he told you not to drive since the way Thalia drove makes you never want to drive. You thank the heavens other people drove instead.

When the car landed into the camp you have been hearing about it was a slight to see. The snow was light and all the cabins glowed with beautiful Christmas lights that looked like they were made of fire. There were fields of some type of fruit, it looked like the perfect little area, a little winter wonderland. There was a large climbing wall with what seemed to be lava flowing out of it. You thought this was a very easy way to die

"Whoa, is that a rock climbing wall?"

"Yeah,"

"Why is there lava pouring out of it?"

"A little extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoë have you met—"

Zoë interrupted "I know Chiron. Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

Grover ended up rushing over to show the Hunters the way even though they seemed to know it already.

Bianca before she left with the other Hunters came by to talk to you. "Nico, please understand I'll still be watching over you."

"Yeah, but please don't forget about me with your new friends." You replied back to your sister.

After your short conversation with your sister she walked away with a new family that you weren't apart of. Leaving you more alone than ever.

With Percy and Thalia walking towards you interrupted your thoughts, and made you think of his earlier conversation.

"Who's Chiron? I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director, he's … uh, you'll see."

"If those girls don't like him," You grumble, "That's good enough for me. Let's go."

The three of you walked silently in contrast to the earlier conversation you don't try to strike up a conversation with Percy again. Your too bothered with the new result of your sister leaving to hang out with random girls she just met.

You spent the little walk looking at the camp that you were brought to. It was decorated colorfully with red strings hanging all over the building. Red flames lit up the porch, they were just floating calmly without burning anything. A handsome black haired man wearing cheetah print was playing cards inside with another man with a shaggy beard.

"Percy! Thalia! Ah this must be—"

"Nico di Angelo. He and his sister are half-bloods."

Shaggy beard let out a big breath. "You succeeded then."

"Well. . ." Percy hesitated clearly not wanting to say what happened.

"What's wrong? And where's Annabeth?"

"Oh dear. Not another one lost." Leopard print sighed loudly.

"What do you mean? Who else is lost?" Thalia yelled out.

Grover ended up walking in as shaggy beard was going to say something. He brought the news of how the Hunters are all moved in.

"The Hunters hm? I see that we have a lot to talk about." He looked at you and made up him mind. "Grover, perhaps you can take out new friend to the den, and show him the orientation film."

Grover stammered a bit, "But . . . Oh, right. Yes sir."

"Orientation film? Is it G or PG, Bianca's strict." You ask.

"It's PG-13." Grover sighs.

"Cool! No rules now!" You happily follow Grover out to watch the film.

Unfortunately it's the worst thing you have ever seen. Grover quickly ditches you the moment the two of you enter the den. Apollo was in control of the whole film, which led to many weird moments where they would just randomly sing, and dance. But at least you still ended up learning more about what's going on.

You enjoy the film in a weird way. If you bring it back to Mythomagic it's literally the best shit you have ever seen. It honestly makes you question your likes if it makes the worst thing pretty good.

Grover pops out of nowhere and walks you back. You happily chat with him about what you learned from the film.

When you arrive back you burst in with full of energy so you do what you normally do when full of energy. Talk. Talk a lot.

"THIS IS REALLY COOL!" You scream out like a fan-girl who just found out her favorite celebrity lives nearby. "You're. . . a centaur!" You look at Chiron in awe.

Chiron nervous smiles, clearly not expecting this. "Yes, Mr. di Angelo, if you please. Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters."

"And whoa! You're the wine dude!" You look at Mr. D in more awe more than Chiron since you have his figurine.

"The wine dude?"

You didn't notice the look Mr. D was giving you and continued. "I can never say your name right, but Dionysus, right? Oh wow! I got your figurine."

"My figurine."

"In the game I'm always talking about, Mythomagic. I got your holofoil card too! And even though you're only got like five hundred attack points and everyone thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are really sweet!"

"Ah." He paused a bit trying to understand all the words that you vomited out. "Well that's . . . gratifying."

You were too focused on talking to your one of your idols to listen to Chiron and the gang. Or to notice Thalia and Percy sneaking out of the room.

After talking about your livelihood to a god for while Chiron interrupted and asked Mr. D to continue their game. After that you went on your merry way one of the satyrs that was nearby helped you find the Hermes cabin. When you arrived two boy who said their names were Connor and Travis Stoll the two of them were the cabin leaders of the Hermes cabin.

They gave you a random open bunk bed, and also gave you your schedule for the cleaning days so you wouldn't have an excuse.

You were too focused on your sister, that you couldn't just leave out the the fact that your sister just left you. So focused on your sister that you almost missed dinner. You made yourself get up to eat, Bianca would get angry at you if you ruined your health over something stupid.

You ended up talking about random things with your roommates when walking over to the dining hall. Somehow your conversation started to talk about pirates, you haven't thought about pirates since you . . . think you were younger ? You have a faint memory of playing with Bianca with cards and whoever lost would have to talk like a pirate for the rest of the day. You think you lost a lot.

When you got your plate and sat down, a fresh slice of bread next to a steaming plate of lasagna. It was the best thing you ever tasted, the food from the private school paled in comparison. It made your eyes water not that it was spicy or anything, but that it was nostalgic. But you couldn't wrap your mind on why. It made you worse when someone had told you that the food tried to be your favorite food when eaten.

You ended up getting a huge headache after that. Luckily it went away when you stopped trying to think why lasagna is your favorite food even though you have no memory of ever eating the dish.

You went to bed after that. Well you tried to go to bed, usually Bianca would say goodnight to you and that somehow would keep you from having awful dreams. Unfortunately you didn't not have your sister to keep away nightmares that would plague your dreams.

You dreamed of a man you swear that you have seen before. He was well dressed, but looked grim and so pale that he never took a step outside, and his frown so deep you would think he would never have smiled in his life.

You watched him sit in a giant black chair next to a beautiful bright woman who seemed out of place in the cold dark room. He called a couple of people up to him, they looked too stiff to be alive.

"Give me the news, half-blood." His voice raspy, and dull.

A boy older than you with the same orange shirt you were given earlier shuffled into the room slowly. His face had a long gash between both of his eyes, and a deep red hole right in the middle of his chest. He should have been dead, but somehow he was standing.

"My lord before I died one boy with black hair arrived at camp. Also the Hunters are staying there as well." A voice gurgled out. You were impressed you could understand him since he sounded like a person who had water gurgling in their mouth.

"Was there a girl around twelve who looked like the boy ?" His voiced strained for a minute.

The boy coughed out a large amount of blood for a little bit before he answered, "Yes I believe I saw a a Hunter who looked very similar to the boy. There was a rumor about her where I ended up learning her name, which is Bianca."

The last thing you remember before you woke up was a look of displeasure and disappointment on his face. That look made you feel like you were the scum of the earth or a piece of shit he had just steeped on.

"Hey Nico wake up. We're gonna clean up a bit before we go to breakfast." Julia muttered before walking away. You thought she was pretty nice yesterday when eating with the Hermes table. You think she stole some of your food though.

Travis and Connor assigned you to cleaning the mirrors for the bathroom. It was full of everyone's toiletries like toothbrushes and combs. There was also other stuff that didn't belong in a bathroom like board games, and an assortment of materials like bobby-pins, weird colored powders, and other things like buckets.

You aren't really awake when waking towards the dining hall. The cold air doesn't phase you much since your mind is full of your dream, and of what Bianca was doing. You haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon, and you think maybe you were being to harsh on her.

Connor tells everyone that capture the flag will be later today, and your excited to play. You hope maybe you can show your parent that your pretty cool, and he'll claim you. And he also said that you were going against the Hunters. You aren't going to leave a chance to get back at them for stealing away your sister.

Breakfast is just plain cereal, and you try a kind you haven't ever tried before. It's a weird Oreo cookie cereal that has too much sugar for your taste.

After breakfast you got some free time since you haven't picked out your camp activities yet. You decide that you were going to watch over your sister to make sure nothing bad happened. The Hunters were practicing with shooting arrows for the upcoming capture the flag. You ended up watching Zoë teach Bianca with a small tired smile on her face as she taught Bianca how to shoot her bow correctly.

Your stomach starts to rumble a little bit for a snack, so you leave the Hunters to find something to eat.

You waste the day waiting for capture the flag. Your nerves were frying from all the anticipation of the battle later that day. You couldn't keep a smile off your face of the thought of victory, and beating your sister.

After dinner you go back to the Hermes cabin and wait. The Stoll brothers invite you to join the game since they noticed how excited you were.

You practically skip out towards the field, but since you just arrived to the camp you don't know where anything is. The brothers walk with you to playing grounds, they fill your head with thoughts of glory after you destroy the competition. Besides the fact you have never held a sword in your life.

The three of you waited around until the other members of your team appeared. When you looked around and saw your teammates you thought that you had a pretty wide range of classes. The Hephaestus kids were strong defense players who could attack with machinery, the strong kids who you think were from Ares were a main attack build that would pulverize the enemy if given a chance. The brothers were a mix between a support rouge main, and attack rouge. Since they were sneaky, but probably would play to benefit the other players. The Aphrodite kids were supporting players that tried to be attackers. Like you, they had problems getting their equipment on suggesting that they were usually a quick strikers, that would go back to background support. Or a noob like you.

Percy and Thalia both were offensive, and could work together very well if they got along. All their powers were offensive so that could mean that they are pretty fragile, and easy to knock over without well rounded stats.

You thought over about your teammates like you would do when playing against a another person in Mythomagic. It made you wonder what kind of player you would be. You think it's cool to play like Percy or Thalia, but you honestly think that's a bad choice to put all stats mostly into power without putting any stats into anything else.

Your headache starts to appear again. It always pops up every once and a while when you think about certain things like Italy, and girl stuff. It's always weird when you know things that you shouldn't know, like how to speak and write in Italian, or how to put on a bra the easiest ways. That was a odd conversation with Bianca when she asked you to help her with zipping up a dress with a built in bra.

You watch awkwardly as Thalia and Percy talk about game strategy. They obviously don't agree with something, and you watch them like a deranged stalker. Honestly you should stop doing this it's pretty creepy.

After that, you are a little bored and talk to Percy after his conversation was over. You greet him excitedly since he looks a little down, you wonder if it was something Thalia said. You probably shouldn't bug him about it.

"Percy, this is awesome! I'm gonna beat those Hunters, and look cool doing so."

You lift your heavy sword with a large amount of effort. Clearly showing that you have never held a sword in your life or very active.

You ask Percy about the Hunters, now that your curious you ask about how their mortality works. You must of went a little too brutal with the whole killing them, they get resurrected, more fighting because it seemed like Percy didn't really like that.

After your little talk Chiron gives a little speech about the rules, and how he's the referee. And how apparently you do not get a magic item.

"Hey Nico you're going to be on guard duty with the brothers and Beckendorf. Remember you can't be within 10 yards of it." Percy reminding you of your role. Your fine with it because right now you are pretty weak and could do any damage even if you wanted to. But you kinda wanted to fight a little bit.

You kinda just stood there for a bit until Percy started to get a little antsy. He left saying he was going in. You and the brothers cheered him on, and you went back to standing.

While you were standing and talking to the guys Zoë flashed in and grabbed the flag right in front of your eyes. You immediately go after here as fast as you can go, but you are a small, out of shape, eleven year old boy. So you try do the next thing you can do. Jump and try to tackle her.

. . . You miss, and just lay on the dirt as your opportunity goes away. You get up and start running again in hopes of getting the flag back.

Zoë gets at the line way before you could try and the Hunters win. So much for winning. Percy and Thalia go back to fighting, and sparks literally fly. You watch on seeing the same argument from yesterday.

"I didn't say that."

Thalia grunts, and ends up pushing Percy into the air and into the water.

Thalia immediately freezes up and

apologizes, "Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Percy got up fast, and in a petty manner blasted Thalia with water with getting her soaked. "Yeah. I didn't mean to, either."

You watch on amazed on how they could just have powers like that. You didn't understand the full on scale on how the fight could destroy the camp, but you wanted to watch a fight happen.

Chiron called for the two to stop, but Percy and Thalia both ignored him and were about to go on a full size battle, but the sight of someone coming stopped them. You didn't know what it was, but it looked like a zombie had risen from the grave. You felt some kind of disgust at the sight of her. She looked like a cheap mummy you could buy from a Halloween store.

The mummy's voice appeared inside of your head, it was wispy and didn't sound like a human.

_**I am the spirit of Delphi. Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python.**_

The mummy looked at Percy, and slowly turned to Zoë.

**_Approach, Seeker, and ask._**

Zoë hesitated for a moment and asked. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The mummy's mouth opened as green swirling mist came out of her mouth. The images of a mountain, and of a girl in chains. The mummy spoke again.

_**Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, One shall be lost in the land without rain,The bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titian's curse must one withstand, And one shall perish by a parent's hand.**_

The mummy after speaking slowly sat down on a nearby rock. Percy and Grover were chosen out of everyone to put the Oracle as everyone was calling it back into the attic. You remind yourself to not touch their hands ever again.

You walk back to your cabin and see the brothers sneaking around with a t-shirt.

"Hey what are you two up to?" You ask.

"Oh we found some centaur blood in the bathroom and thought this would the perfect way back at that girl who shot me in the head." Connor stated proudly, he looked at his work like it was sent from the heavens.

"Hey Nico you aren't going to rat us out are you?" Travis cautiously asked.

"No, why would I do that? Good luck with your prank." You ain't no snitch, Bianca didn't raise no bitch. Well sometimes the two of you can be pretty bitchy not gonna lie.

After a couple of hours you go to dinner. They don't usually have the special dinner every day but usually save it for a arrival of a camper's arrival. You grab a small salad and chicken strips, and give a portion to Hermes and eat with your cabin mates.

After dinner you quickly fall asleep since your body was exhausted from working yourself went trying to catch Zoë. You didn't hear the Stoll brothers when they drew a mustache on your face.

Your dream was different than it usually is. A beautiful woman with long black hair, with deep blue eyes. She looks like you how imagine your mother. She was the most beautiful person you have ever seen in your life. She puckered her lips in a weird sort of pout kind of way.

"Hmm, oh little ol' Nico di Angelo. My son has really set you up hasn't he," her chuckles were soft, and like music to your ears. "I would route for you as well but I'm on the Annabeth train. But I love where this is going!" She smiled like something amazing just happened. You have no idea what she is talking about.

You are drawn in by how beautiful she is. But you have no attraction to this fine lady, and something in your heart knows why. You just don't want to say it.

"Oh you poor little baby. Oh Cupid you really picked a great one." She grins happily, " I'm gonna enjoy your love so much! It's soooo tragic!" She twirls her hair around her finger with a great big smile on her face.

You watch on confused not really knowing what the hell this women was saying. You were about to ask her what she was talking about as she cut you off.

"Oh Nico before I forget, you should wake up, and see the prank. I think I worked pretty hard on that. Bye bye!" She sweetly sung, and sent out a kiss as you awoke.

You awake up to a cold sweat and quickly get out of your cot. You decide some cold air might cool you down.

As you take your short walk outside you hear your sister's voice with Zoë's. The Hunter who had put the shirt on must have caught something from the centaur blood. You start to wonder if it was poisonous, and you just let the brothers do something bad.

"Oh Phoebe I'm so sorry we should of checked before you put it on. Ugh why did we trust them." Your sister huffed out. She looked more mature and grownup then you have ever seen her. "Can it be cured before we leave on our quest?"

"It cannot be cured. Not quickly, at any rate." Zoë sighed.

"But how did it happen?" Bianca asked.

"A foolish prank. Those Stoll boys from the Hermes cabin. Centaur blood is like acid. Everyone knows that. They sprayed the inside of that Artemis Hunting Tour T-shirt with it." Zoë grumbled.

You felt bad, Bianca was hurt from one of her friends getting sick. You messed this up.

"That's terrible!" Bianca shouted

"She'll live, but she'll be bedridden for weeks with horrible hives. She can not go. It's up to me . . . and thee." Zoë sighed again. She was clearly upset by this whole ordeal.

"But the prophecy, if Phoebe can't go, we only have four. We have to get another." Bianca said.

"There is no time. We must leave at first light. That's immediately. Besides, the prophecy said we would lose one." She stated.

"In the land without rain, but that can't be here." Bianca replied. You agreed with your sister snow was like the same thing as rain, and there was snow here.

"It might be." Zoë tried to convince herself. "The camp has magic borders. Nothing, not even weather, is allowed in without permission. It could be a land without rain."

"But—"

"Bianca, hear me. I . . . I can't explain, but I have a sense that we should not pick someone else. It would be too dangerous. They would meet an end worse than Phoebe's. I don't want Chiron choosing a camper as our fifth companion. And. . . I don't want to risk another Hunter." Zoë strained out.

You stopped listening you wanted to talk and convince the two to take you along. You had to make sure Bianca wasn't going to get hurt. So you started to scoot out to meet them, but Percy's voice stopped you.

"Wait."

You turned around so quick that you almost slipped, and fell on your ass. You ask Percy where he came from.

"I been here the whole time. Invisible."

You were quite impressed. "Wow. Very epic of you."

"How did you know Zoë and your sister were here?"

You blushed since you got caught in the act. "I don't . . . sleep well here, but I heard their voices. And I sort of followed them."

"And now you're thinking about following them on the quest."

Man can he read minds as well? "How did you know that?"

"If it was my sister, I'd probably be thinking the same thing. But you can't."

Who's he to be telling you what you can and can't do. You'll show him and go with them any way. "Because I'm too young?"

"Because they won't let you. They'll catch you, and send you back here. And . . . yeah, because you're too young. You remember the manticore? There will be lots more like that. More dangerous, and some will die."

You gave up at that point. He made some pretty good points, and to be honest you wouldn't be much of any help with you being so weak. But if you can't go then Percy could go in your place!

"Yeah you're right, but you can go for me."

"Huh?"

"You can turn invisible. That be perfect! Go!"

"The Hunters don't like boys, if they find out—"

"Don't let them find out. Follow them invisibly. Please keep a eye on my sister! You have to. Please!"

"Nico—"

"You're planning to go anyway, aren't you?" You look him straight in the eyes to show him you aren't messing around.

"Yeah, I have to find Annabeth. I have to help even if they don't want me to."

"I won't tell on you, but promise to keep my sister safe."

"I . . . that's a big thing to promise, Nico, on a trip like this. Besides, she's got Zoë, Grover, and Thalia—"

You insist. "Promise."

"I'll do my best. I promise to that."

"Get going then! And good luck!"

"Tell Chiron—"

You smirk and say," I'll make something up. I'm good at that."

You go back to the Hermes cabin and go to the bathroom, and realize that someone drew a mustache on your face. You internally scream when you realize that Percy probably noticed. Hopefully it was dark enough that he didn't see.

You decide that you should get some more sleep in more you go to breakfast. Luckily you don't have anymore weird dreams.

"Hey Nico where's your beautiful mustache that I crafted?" Connor laughed, his smile grew when he saw you flush like a schoolgirl. You ended up throwing your pillow at him.

After breakfast which was a mix between scrambled eggs and pancakes or plain old cereal. You go after breakfast to meet Chiron, and tell him that Percy is gone.

"Hey Mr. Chiron ? Percy said that his family wanted him to go back home, and he wanted you to know." You lied with a smile on your face.

"Ah, Nico you can just call me Chiron instead of Mr. Chiron. You don't need to call me that," He calmly explained, "But thank you for telling me in Percy's abstinence."

"No problem Chiron! I'll see you later!" You happily skip your way out of the building.

You start to realize even though your wildest dreams happened, that doesn't mean everything super cool and happy. Not everyone really likes you. You always know that some people don't really enjoy your company. You're fine with that, but you just want some friends.

You see a blond haired boy when at archery practice, but you're too busy spending time thinking that he might not want to be your friend that he walks away before you can approach him. And so you let your chance of making a new friend disappear.

One of the days the camp had a camp fire. You decided you were too cold to play some games, and you want to give the girl who was tending the fire some company since she looked all alone, and by herself. You know what it's like to fell alone, you been feeling it a lot these days.

"Hey! Do you need help?" You ask her, and sit besides her.

The heat of the fire warms you instantly. It makes you think of all the good times you had with your sister. You had a nice smile on your face when thinking about the fun times.

"Your name is Nico? I presume." She asked. She had a warm voice that could make you smile at the sound of it.

"Yeah you're right. What's your name?" You ask.

"My name is Hestia dear Nico." Hestia's warm smile fulled you up with a strong warmth.

You two didn't talk much, but instead enjoyed the fire's warmth. You tried to toast your marshmallow perfectly, but you would always accidentally catch it on fire and it would turn all crispy and gross looking. Hestia after seeing you struggling to toast your marshmallow whipped out a perfectly golden marshmallow.

"Hestia why does your name sound so familiar?" You ask the black haired girl.

"You probably have heard of me in your silly card game you were telling me about." She spoke so soon that you almost didn't catch what she said.

"Oooh does that mean you're a goddess Hestia?" You question her excitedly.

"Hah hah yes, Nico. I'm one of the older gods, that's why I'm not as well known." Hestia answers you with a strong patience that people don't usually provide you.

You have a really nice conversation with Hestia, it was the first one in a long time. Usually people would just have small talk, and not really getting to know you. But Hestia was actually getting to know you which was really nice.

The two of you hang out till it's time to go to bed. You say goodbye to your new friend.

You haven't lately had good dreams. And this new one didn't seem like it would be nice. There was a darkly dressed man with his black goatee sat on his throne. He was talking to a ghost, and he still had the look of disappointment on his face. The same look as the nights before.

But instead of listening to the man on the throne your dream body went and followed a ghostly man.

"Nico di Angelo! I have been waiting for you. I am here for your service." He was too happy to see you, which was odd to you.

"Who are you?" You question him.

"I am King Minos the king of ghosts, one of the judges of souls." He puffed out his chest in pride. "I will be waiting to serve you when you need it."

You stay with Minos for a bit while until you wake.

The next day wasn't as nice as the previous. You felt drained and sick, you knew something bad was going to happen. You felt the dread creep up on you. You try to shake it off but the overwhelming feeling of something wrong ruined your day.

You tried to put a up a happy face when you played games with your cabin mates while it was snowing outside, but something wasn't right.

Then you felt it. You knew something had happened, you calmly went outside in the cold snowy night and sat down. You started to cry, hard. You stayed in the cold til your tears dried, and before you got hypothermia. Something in your soul was thrashing violently, but you couldn't place why.

You had the worst night after that. You couldn't sleep for a long time, you stayed awake staring at the ceiling until you actually went to sleep. Your dream wasn't much better. Minos appeared as soon as he could.

"My lord why do you trust Percy Jackson? He isn't very trustworthy you know?" Minos snuck up near you. You knew for whatever reason he wanted you to not trust Percy.

"He saved Bianca's and my life, and he promised that he would keep her safe." You answer him quickly.

"Do not trust a man so quickly my lord." Minos snidely replied back.

You awoke quickly after that. You didn't enjoy the new way of dreaming, it was horrible. You miss of dreaming of nonsense instead now you have a ghost telling you what to do.

You feel better than yesterday, and you hear the good news of the quest ended. You can't wait to see your sister and tell her that you're sorry. You want to hug her before she goes off and hunts a bunch of deer.

You sleep through most of the day since you didn't get much rest last night. So that meant you missed the party since no one woke you up since they thought you need your sleep. And they were right, and luckily you didn't dream anything. Well you kinda did, it was a painful dream since it's part of those triggers that give you headaches.

You dreamt of a young handsome man with short wavy blonde hair, he smiled when he saw you. He tried reaching out towards you, but you were falling down and he could not catch you, and you fell right into your next dream. Your next dream made barely any more sense.

You dreamed of a alleyway which had a small woman who was dead on the ground with blood starting to pool around her stomach. The man from the previous dream rushed in with tears on his face. He arrived before the paramedics came to put her body away. He was loudly sobbing and holding her body tight onto him without caring if her blood got on his clothes. You were having the biggest headache of your life and you were crying tears that weren't yours.

You woke up in a cold sweat with a tears in your eyes. You decide not to go back to bed even though it's quite early in the morning. You don't feel very well from last night and from your recent dreams. You go outside the Hermes Cabin and watch the sunrise. It's one of the prettiest things you have seen, but it's being tainted by your constant wondering. You just want Bianca to come back, and help you with all the stressful thoughts.

You stay outside in the chilly morning hoping for answers to why your mind is so congested with these thoughts. You don't mind the cold since the sun's rays keep you a little warm. Julia, who noticed your bed empty ended up bringing you back inside to help with the chores. You didn't mind much mainly because doing something kept the odd thoughts out.

You ended up pushing the thoughts out of your head. And soon breakfast comes quickly. You enjoy the nice creamy delicious eggs that were served today. You wish you had some salsa to heat it up like Bianca does.

You get a foreboding feeling in your gut after you eat, but you don't think it's the eggs. A wave of worry came over you. You have seen most of the Hunters except your sister.

You decide to go see Chiron, since the centaur knew everything maybe he'll find your sister. You end up running the full way to the big house. Anxiety and worries were the main focus in your mind.

You ended up opening the door as Percy and Annabeth were talking to Chiron about their quest.

"Hey! Is … where's Bianca?"

A look of regret flashed on Percy's face. He was sitting in a couch chair, with a strange look on his face he got up and led you towards the pavilion.

"Nico I want you to know how brave and selfless your sister was during our quest. She ended up sacrificing herself so we could live in the dessert." Percy had pulled a small black figurine out of a pocket. It was one of the figurines you didn't own, it was the man you had seen in your dreams. The figure was worthless now that you could not share it with Bianca.

"She wanted you to have this." You had been quiet when he was rambling about the quest. You couldn't think of anything to say. Except this.

"You promised."

A pained voice responded back "Nico, I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she-"

"You promised!" You yell with your eyes starting to water up. You want to destroy the dumb thing your sister gave her life for. "I should of listened to him, and shouldn't of trusted you. My nightmares were right about you!" Your voice starts to crack from you about to cry.

You throw the dumb figurine against the wall and yell more mean things at Percy.

"Nico, she might be alive,"He seemed to pled with you. "We don't know-"

Your sadness quickly turns into anger and reply back to Percy. "She's dead." You started to shake with rage "I should of known, she's being judged in Asphodel at this moment." The feelings of worry now dissipate.

"What do you mean you know."

A sound of clanking and hiss was in front of you. Percy had drawn his sword most likely in hopes of killing you like your sister. Four skeletons with swords approached.

Without thinking of why, your anger at Percy makes you accuse him of trying to kill you. You scream at him again. "You brought these things ?"

"No! I mean they followed me here, but no! Run! They can't be destroyed!"

Soon the skeletons rushed at Percy ignoring you completely, you don't follow Percy's advice and stay with him. The monsters fought with each other as they tried to slice and stab into Percy. They would reanimate after he had broken them.

"Nico! Run! Go get help!"

You try to ignore this boy who was trying to kill you, but you start to notice that Percy looked like he was going to be majorly hurt. You start to desperately scream.

"No! GO AWAY!"

In your out burst of anger a large fissure appeared swallowing The mighty skeletons whole. A large crack in the ground had been created from the fissure

"How did you-"

"I hate you! Go away! I hope you die!" You start to run away to in the opposite direction of Percy. Your anger at him fueled your energy of running.

You ran for miles and ended up in the cold dead woods with no idea if where to go. As soon as you think of heading back the misty ghost of Minos came.

"My young master I believe I can help you with getting your beloved sister back from the grave."

The voice had came from nowhere it had spooked you in fright. But his statement had created curiosity .

"What do you mean?"

"A soul for a soul, young master. I wish to pay an old friend a visit."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I want to say thank you so much for reading this giant ass single chapter. im a lot more motived to finish this one compared to anything else I have writen****.**

** i wanted to write in 2nd point of view because its barely used besides self inserts. by the way this is a oc-insert as Nico if you havent realized by now.**

** im planning to stick somewhat to cannon but might switch some things up. Im going to try to have each book be its own single chapter this will take time since i am a pretty busy person.**

**Question: if you were born into Percy Jackson what God would you like to be the child of **


End file.
